Deux notes en harmonie
by Shelovesgirls
Summary: Lors du troisième mariage de son père, Shizuru rencontre une jeune adolescente... De là, amitié, amour et retrouvailles vont se mêler à la douce mélodie du piano... (Chapitres revus)
1. Prologue : un évènement vu et revu

**Prologue :**

**Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car un beau mariage se prépare. Le gigantesque buffet est dressé et l'orchestre est prêt à jouer de délicieuses mélodies classiques. Les invités commencent à arriver, ils sont tous vêtus de manière luxueuse et élégante. Des dizaines de voitures de luxe se garent dans le mini parking privé de la sublime villa. Cette énorme demeure au bord du lac Hishi est décorée en blanc et rose, des centaines de fleurs inondent le jardin, ainsi que la grande terrasse. Tout est parfait et magnifique. Mais cette journée n'est pas si spéciale que ça pour Shizuru Fujino, son père se remarie et cela pour la troisième fois. Elle en avait marre, quand est-ce que son père allait arrêter de demander en mariage toutes les femmes qu'il rencontre. La dernière femme avec qui il était ne l'aimait que pour son argent dont elle ne pouvait se passer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'attaque aux comptes personnels de la grande compagnie du père Fujino. Mais malgré cela, elle n'y pouvait rien son père était un homme à principes et le mariage en faisait partie.**

**Si son père s'est remarié plusieurs fois, c'est car la mère de Shizuru est morte, il y a maintenant plus d'une dizaine d'années et elle comprit avec le temps que son père avait besoin de compagnie, besoin de continuer à vivre et d'aimer à nouveau même si le père Fujino sait très bien qu'il n'aimera jamais plus comme il a aimé la mère de Shizuru.**

**Shizuru n'avait aucune envie d'essayer à nouveau de faire des efforts pour connaître sa belle famille qui sûrement ne le sera plus d'ici deux ou trois ans malheureusement. Mais la fille Fujino avait également des principes, elle devait le respect à son père et elle fera donc des efforts.**

**Elle était dans sa chambre en train de se préparer. Elle avait décidé de porter une élégante robe bustier bleue et de mettre sa chevelure châtain clair en chignon, cela dégageait son visage et la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle possédait de jolis yeux couleur rubis, un visage fin et parfait, et un corps tellement bien proportionné qu'elle aurait pu être mannequin pour lingerie sans aucun problème. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était prête pour ce mariage. Elle décida de rejoindre les invités, après tout elle était indispensable à cet heureux évènement, le mariage du père Fujino ne pouvait se faire sans sa fille qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle fit tomber au passage une de ses partitions de musique sur le sol, elle les ramassa et sortit pour rejoindre l'orchestre. Elle dut sur son chemin dire bonjour à une vingtaine de personnes, en faignant un sourire sincère. Son père n'était pas encore descendu rejoindre ses invités.**

**Elle arriva jusqu'à l'orchestre, elle discuta rapidement avec le chef d'orchestre et déposa ses partitions sur le piano à queue blanc étincelant. Shizuru fera un petit cadeau à son père ce soir, elle lui jouera sa dernière mélodie. Elle s'en faisait une joie. Partager sa passion était toujours un plaisir profond pour elle et la faisait rayonner.**

**Shizuru est inscrite au conservatoire de musique de Fuuka, l'un des plus prestigieux du Japon. Elle est évidemment très douée et est l'une des pianistes les plus prometteuses de sa promotion. Shizuru voudrait devenir professeur de piano au conservatoire et également donner des cours privés, malgré que son père préfèrerait qu'elle devienne pianiste professionnel dans l'orchestre le plus prestigieux de Fuuka. Mais son père la laissera faire ce qu'elle désire, le bonheur de sa fille unique de 17 ans est le plus important pour lui.**

**Son père arriva alors ainsi que sa belle mère, Hikari Sishiho, tous deux vêtus comme un roi et une reine. C'est à ce moment que tous les invités se regroupèrent autour deux. Shizuru les rejoignit.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue

**Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'endroit où les vœux et les bagues seront échangés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Les invités étaient tous installés et les futurs mariés se tenaient devant eux en face à face, le prêtre récita les paroles que Shizuru avait déjà entendu plusieurs fois dans sa jeune vie. Ils s'échangèrent les bagues et s'embrassèrent. Les invités se levèrent tous en même temps pour applaudir les nouveaux mariés alors qu'il remontait l'allée recouverte de pétales de roses rouges et accompagnés du doux son de l'orchestre.**

**Les mariés ainsi que les invités étaient maintenant tous en train de boire du champagne sur la grande terrasse, avant d'aller par la suite déguster l'abondant et succulent buffet préparé pour l'évènement. La jeune et jolie Shizuru fut assaillit de toute part par des hommes célibataires intéressés par sa beauté et sa fortune, mais également par sa nouvelle belle famille qui désirait la connaître davantage. Shizuru se sentit oppressée, elle n'aimait pas trop la foule. Elle trouva une excuse pour s'éclipser un moment pour profiter d'un peu de tranquillité et de silence. Elle avait besoin de souffler.**

**Elle se dirigea vers le grand saule pleureur situé au bord du lac tout près du petit quai en rondins de bois. Elle aimait se poser contre cet arbre pour s'imprégner de la sérénité de cet endroit. Mais à son grand étonnement une toute jeune fille se tenait debout au bout du quai et regardait l'eau avec adoration comme si elle avait vu quelque chose de magnifique.**

**Shizuru s'approcha de cette jeune fille, celle-ci entendit des bruits de pas. C'est alors qu'elle se retourna, des yeux couleur émeraude la regardèrent de haut en bas.**

**- Bonjour, tu dois être Shizuru ?**

**- Bonjour. Et bien oui…Ara, comment le sais-tu ?**

**- Tout le monde dit que tu es plutôt solitaire et que tu es d'une beauté renversante. J'ai juste deviné en te voyant.**

**- Ah oui, ils disent ça de moi. En tout cas, merci du compliment, jeune fille. Et moi, je devine que tu seras une magnifique femme plus tard.**

**La toute jeune fille rougit légèrement.**

**- Ca tu ne peux pas le savoir…**

**- Si tu le dis, mais pour ma part je le pense vraiment. Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Je m'appelle Natsuki Sishiho, mais je préfère garder le nom de mon défunt père Kuga.**

**- Je vois, tu es de la famille de ma belle-mère. Que fais-tu ici ? Normalement, il a une distribution de ballons, de friandises et de chocolats par le fameux clown pour tous les enfants présents au mariage.**

**- Eh, je ne suis pas une enfant, moi ! J'ai 12 ans. Les clowns, c'est pour les gamins. Lança-t-elle.**

**- Ara, c'est vrai, tu es peut-être un peu grande pour ça mais il n'y a pas d'âge pour les sucreries, non ?**

**- Je ne peux pas manger beaucoup de sucreries, je suis allergique au chocolat.**

**- Ah, j'en suis navrée.**

**- Au fait, et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être à la fête en train de recevoir des félicitations de la part de tout le monde.**

**- Si, je devrais en effet mais comme tu l'as dit plus tôt, je suis quelqu'un de solitaire. Je n'aime pas trop la foule.**

**- Je te comprends, moi c'est pareil.**

**- Excuse-moi mais de qui es-tu la fille ?**

**- Ma mère, c'est la demi-sœur de tante Hikari Sishiho, enfin tante Hikari Fujino maintenant.**

**- Ah oui, tu es arrivée des États-Unis hier soir. C'est ça ?**

**- Oui, et c'est un peu bizarre ce pays pour moi, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude mais malgré ça j'adore la nature de cette ville, je me sens bien ici.**

**- Je te comprends totalement, j'adore la nature moi aussi.**

**- Je viens au Japon très rarement avec ma mère, elle n'est pas trop famille et puis, avec son travail ce n'est pas facile, elle bouge tout le temps. J'ai déjà habité dans plus de dix maisons différentes. Pourtant, ma mère m'a promis qu'un jour et avant mes 20 ans, on viendrait s'installer dans cette ville.**

**- Ah oui ? Peut-être qu'on pourra mieux se connaître et devenir de vraies amies, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

**- Pourquoi pas. Mais pour ça, il faudra aussi que tu acceptes Duran.**

**- Duran ?**

**- Oui, c'est mon chien-loup. On est les meilleurs amis du monde.**

**- Sans problème, j'adore les animaux et je n'ai aucun problème avec les chiens. Bon, Natsuki il serait peut-être tant qu'on rentre, tu ne crois pas ?**

**- Oui, on y va. En plus, ça va être l'heure de manger. Dis-moi ? Est-ce qu'il y aura de la mayonnaise au moins ?**

**Shizuru éclata de rire, elle aimait la sincérité, la franchise et la simplicité de cette jeune fille tellement attendrissante.**

**- Bien sur. Je m'occuperai de ça personnellement si tu veux.**

**- C'est cool ça, merci. Je ne peux pas vivre sans mayonnaise, tu sais.**

**Elles repartirent toutes les deux en direction de la grande terrasse là où tout le monde était en ce moment.**

**Shizuru pensa qu'elle allait en fait peut-être moins s'embêter à ce mariage qu'elle ne l'aurait d'abord pensé. Cette jeune fille lui redonnait le sourire, elle ne la connaissait pas encore mais elle l'adorait déjà. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme d'une jeune et mignonne adolescente aussi solitaire qu'elle ne l'était elle-même.**

* * *

**Le soleil commencé à taper fort. Shizuru et Natsuki étaient assises à leur table respective sous la grande pergola en fer forgé, recouvert d'un tissu blanc, installée dans le grand jardin pour l'évènement. Elles dégustèrent le délicieux buffet qui était à leur disposition. Shizuru se servit du champagne pour accompagner son dessert. Elle regardait du coin de l'œil la jeune Natsuki qui avait l'air triste en regardant partout sur la table sans voir de la mayonnaise. Shizuru appela une servante et lui demanda d'apporter de la mayonnaise pour Natsuki. La servante s'approcha de la jeune adolescente et lui tendit la substance tant vénérée. Le visage de Natsuki s'éclaira à la vue du bidon jaune. Le regard de celle-ci croisa celui de Shizuru et elle lui fit un grand sourire. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en retour.**

**Le dessert finit et le thé servit. Shizuru sortit de table pour aller jusqu'au piano qui a été disposé de telle façon que tous les invités installés sous la pergola aient une pleine vue de celui-ci. Elle s'installa majestueusement devant le piano et après un signe de tête au chef d'orchestre qui se tenait prêt, la musique commença. Shizuru au piano portait à elle seule la mélodie de cette merveilleuse chanson qu'elle avait elle-même composée pour son père, et tout le monde fut envouté par sa façon si parfaite de jouer de cet extraordinaire instrument de musique.**

**Natsuki adorait la manière dont Shizuru jouait, elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au doux son du piano avant de l'entendre en direct aujourd'hui. Elle aimait cet instrument et elle décida que quand elle rentrerait aux États-Unis avec son père dans deux jours, elle lui demandera si elle pourrait apprendre à en jouer. Elle lui avait déjà demandé si elle pouvait faire de la moto cross mais son père avait refusé, elle se dit que cette fois il ne dirait pas non, le piano ce n'est pas si dangereux. Elle termina son agréable chanson et se leva pour saluer la foule d'invités, qui avaient le sourire aux lèvres et qui l'applaudissaient de tout cœur. Elle alla se rassoir à sa table et finit son thé maintenant tiédi.**

**Tous les invités sortirent de table, ils partirent dans le grand jardin fleuri pour continuer de discuter. Shizuru se plia à la coutume de rester un minimum en compagnie des invités par respect pour son père et sa belle mère. Mais au bout d'une heure de conversation, d'auto glorification entre invités et d'interminables séductions maladroites envers la belle Shizuru. Celle-ci décida de s'éclipser à nouveau et repartit au bord du lac Hishi. Ce fut cette fois au tour de Natsuki de la rejoindre sur le quai.**

**- Shizuru, tu es encore là ?**

**- Ara, j'adore cet endroit, j'y suis très souvent, tu sais.**

**Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur le bord du quai et après avoir quitter leurs chaussures, elles trempèrent leurs pieds dans l'eau fraîche.**

**- Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien avec cette chaleur…**

**- J'adore comment tu as joué du piano tout à l'heure. Tu es super douée.**

**- Ara, tu trouves… merci beaucoup. Je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai eu la chance d'apprendre avec les meilleurs professeurs de piano du conservatoire de Fuuka. Mon père a quelques connaissances y travaillant.**

**- Ah oui et tu veux devenir star du piano plus tard ?**

**Shizuru rit de bon cœur aux mots employés par Natsuki.**

**- Non, je veux devenir professeur de piano au conservatoire.**

**- C'est sûr que tu deviendras un grand professeur, le meilleur de la ville.**

**- Je l'espère, mais je ne demande pas tant.**

**- Dis Shizuru… Tu as un petit copain ?**

**Cette question si soudaine surprit Shizuru.**

**- Ara, non… Mais ça viendra, je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas pressée même si mon père aimerait que je trouve un homme avec qui me marier.**

**- Ah oui, pourquoi ? C'est bizarre, une aussi jolie femme que toi, tu as sûrement tous les hommes à tes pieds ?**

**- Et bien, non pas vraiment enfin ça dépend comment tu vois les choses, mais être assaillie par autant d'hommes qui ne voient que l'apparence, c'est parfois épuisant et étouffant… Pour l'instant, j'ai mes amis qui m'apprécient pour qui je suis et avec qui je passe de bons moments et ça me va très bien comme ça.**

**- Je te comprends, moi aussi… Moi, j'ai plein d'amis garçons et bien, ils ne savent pas y faire avec les filles mais moi, je n'ai aucun problème. Je suis sûre que je peux les rendre heureuses.**

**Shizuru sourit à ces mots si sincères, décalés et inattendus.**

**- Ara, ara, tu sais y faire avec les femmes ?**

**- Et bien, oui. Mais sache que si je pouvais, j'essaierais de découvrir tous tes secrets, ce que tu aimes et qui tu es, et je te demanderai en mariage comme tu le mérites. Ces hommes ne sont pas doués, c'est tout.**

**- Tu ferais ça ? A vrai dire, tu me sauverais mais je ne pense pas que mon père et encore moins ma belle mère serait contente d'apprendre qu'une fille me demande en mariage.**

**- Et alors, on s'en fiche, ils l'accepteraient après tout….**

**- Ara, tu as sûrement raison…**

**Shizuru fut touchée par les mots tendres et pleins d'attention de Natsuki.**

* * *

**Le soir arriva, tout le monde dégusta le délicieux dîner au même endroit qu'à midi et ils dansèrent toute la nuit. Le lendemain matin, Shizuru ayant quelque chose d'important à faire au conservatoire, elle ne put rester chez elle et malheureusement loupa le départ de Natsuki et de la demi-sœur de sa belle-mère. Elle ne savait pas qu'ils partiraient si tôt. Shizuru trouva sa belle-mère dans la cuisine en train de parler à sa cuisinière du repas qu'elle désirait pour ce soir.**

**- Ara, Hikari tu es là! Ta sœur est déjà partie ?**

**- Saeko? Oui, elle est partie assez tôt avec sa fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui ai dit que tu les embrassais et que tu leur souhaitais un bon voyage. Natsuki avait l'air plutôt déçue de ne pas te voir avant de partir.**

**- Mince ! Je lui avais promis que je serais là pour lui dire au revoir…**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le temps s'écoule

**_Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements  
_**

**_ :) voilà la suite, l'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement  
_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaira_**

_**Bonne lecture**  
_

* * *

_**"Six longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce fameux mariage"**_

**Le conservatoire venait juste d'être entièrement rénové, il était beaucoup plus moderne et resplendissait. Une sonnerie forte retentit. Les élèves commencèrent à plier instruments et livres, puis sortirent dans la grande cour avant de rentrer chez eux. Les élèves du conservatoire de musique privé de Fuuka faisaient partie de familles pour la plupart nobles et fortunées.**

**- Pensez bien à réviser la partie numéro 5 de la partition de Bach d'aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Il y aura une interrogation avec instrument demain matin.**

**- Oui, madame Fujino.**

**Les élèves sortirent rapidement de la salle et le dernier refermât la porte. Shizuru s'écroula sur sa chaise de bureau et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Sa journée avait été très longue et quelques élèves l'avaient quelques peu agacés, mais la journée n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée. Elle rassembla ses affaires ainsi que ses quelques très beaux livres. Elle sortit du conservatoire, en disant au revoir à tout le monde sur son chemin, elle faisait littéralement tourner les têtes et également les cœurs.**

**Un homme vint à sa rencontre.**

**- Shizuru ? Puis-je te demander quelque chose.**

**- Nagi, si c'est encore pour que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi, je t'ai déjà répondu, non. Je ne veux pas commencer d'histoire en ce moment, je ne veux pas d'une relation.**

**- Tu es vraiment sûre ?**

**- Oui, je te trouve vraiment sympa, drôle et tout, mais même si je recherchais quelqu'un, tu n'es pas mon genre désolée.**

**- Je comprends, je respecte ça, dans ce cas je n'insiste pas plus. Au moins, j'aurai tenté ma chance.**

**- Mais tu sais très bien que je t'adore Nagi mais en tant qu'ami, c'est tout.**

**Elle dit au revoir à son ami, qui était lui aussi professeur au conservatoire. Elle monta dans sa voiture et partit chez un de ses élèves pour un cours particulier. La plupart de ces adolescents ne faisaient pas partie des élèves inscrits au conservatoire, ils voulaient tout simplement apprendre le piano et avaient décidé de prendre des cours avec l'une des plus grands professeurs de piano de Fuuka. Le cours se déroula parfaitement et son élève était très doué. Elle le salua et rentra chez elle dans sa petite villa cosy et charmante à une dizaine de kilomètres de son lieu de travail.**

**Elle ne vivait plus chez son père depuis environ deux ans. Son père, quant à lui, avait divorcé de sa dernière femme, Hikari, il y a environ un an et demi, et il vivait toujours dans l'immense demeure des Fujino. Encore un mariage raté et un divorce réussi pour la grande famille des Fujino.**

**Shizuru avait eu 23 ans il y avait quelques jours. Elle était totalement indépendante financièrement et elle était devenue un professeur reconnu dans la ville de Fuuka. Elle n'était sortie qu'avec deux hommes différents, l'un deux était un ancien professeur du conservatoire de Fuuka maintenant parti dans une autre ville et le deuxième, son père lui présenta et elle n'était restée que très peu de temps avec lui. Shizuru avait cependant eu des sentiments il y a moins de deux ans mais… pour une femme.**

**Heika travaillait dans une petite librairie, là où Shizuru allait s'approvisionner en livre en tout genre. Mais après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, celle-ci lui avait répondu ne pas l'aimer comme elle l'aurait voulu. Shizuru mis un peu de temps à effacer ses sentiments mais elles restèrent en de très bons termes, et la jeune libraire lui promit que sa tendance pour les femmes resteraient entre elles. Après tout, la famille Fujino est très importante dans la ville. Depuis lors, aucune autre personne n'avait réussi à rentrer dans son cœur. Elle préférait se focaliser sur sa carrière et sa passion qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps.**

* * *

**Shizuru arriva dans sa petite villa, elle déposa toutes ces affaires de cours dans son bureau et alla directement dans la salle de bain se faire couler un bon bain chaud pour se relaxer. Elle se déshabilla et plongea son corps dans l'eau chaude. Elle ferma les yeux et se détendit. Une légère senteur de Monoï des îles se faisait sentir et emplissait toute la salle de bain. Elle resta comme ça un certain temps, avant de sortir du bain car elle commençait à s'endormir. Elle enveloppa son corps si parfaitement sculpté dans une grande serviette beige avant de se diriger vers son immense chambre à coucher pour s'habiller de manière décontractée. Elle était spacieuse et un grand lit « King size » se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée coulissante qui menait sur une petite terrasse où elle aimait tant prendre son petit-déjeuner au petit matin.**

**Elle alla à la cuisine pour se préparer un bon repas. L'horloge indiquait 21h. Soudain, son téléphone fixe sonna. Elle se dirigea vers son salon pour décrocher.**

**- Allo Shizuru ? Bonsoir…**

**- Bonsoir, papa. Ce n'est pas ton habitude d'appeler si tard, ça va ?**

**- Oui, oui ça va très bien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que j'étais sur le point de me coucher et je me suis souvenu que je devais te faire passer un message.**

**- Un message ? De la part de qui ?**

**- Et bien, d'une jeune fille que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant, elle est passée à la villa cet après-midi. Elle voulait te voir, elle m'a dit qu'elle repasserait sûrement. Comme je ne savais pas qui c'était, je ne lui ai pas donné ton numéro.**

**- Tu es toujours si soucieux, tu pouvais lui donner mon numéro sans problème. C'était sûrement une personne qui voulait prendre des cours de piano avec moi. Quelle est son nom ?**

**- Une certaine Natsuki… Elle m'a dit que vous étiez de vieilles connaissances.**

**- Euh…Natsuki comment ?**

**- Elle m'a juste donné son prénom, je suis désolé. Elle croyait sûrement que tu te souviendrais d'elle. Tu vois qui est cette jeune fille ?**

**Il y eu un petit silence au téléphone, des souvenirs lui revenaient. Sa mémoire était en train de remettre un visage sur le doux prénom de Natsuki.**

**« La jeune fille au dernier mariage de mon père… » Pensa Shizuru.**

**- Ma chérie, tu es là ?**

**- Oui, excuse-moi. J'étais juste en train de fouiller dans ma mémoire. Je n'ai connu qu'une Natsuki… Mais ça remonte à loin, je ne sais pas si c'est elle. Mais si c'est bien elle, elle est de la famille d'Hikari.**

**- Ah oui, vraiment ? Et qui est cette Natsuki ?**

**- Elle était là à votre mariage, elle était toute jeune à l'époque. C'est la fille de la sœur d'Hikari. On a passé tout notre temps ensemble à parler au mariage.**

**- La demi-sœur d'Hikari tu veux dire, j'ai du la voir deux fois dans ma vie seulement. Elle ne venait jamais voir sa sœur car elle était tellement occupée avec son travail de journaliste aux États-Unis. Je ne les comprendrais jamais ces Sishiho, ils sont trop étranges…**

**- Oui, il me semble que c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit à ton mariage. Et bien, tu dis ça à propos des Sishiho mais tu en as bien épousé une, il me semble.**

**- Oui, ce n'est pas faux, au moins j'aurai essayé de comprendre Hikari. Tu vois, je ne me souvenais même plus que sa demi-sœur avait une aussi jolie fille. Bon, ma chérie, je vais aller me coucher et tu devrais en faire de même, tu as l'air épuisé ces temps-ci.**

**- D'accord, oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ah oui et si cette Natsuki repasse à la villa, tu me préviens et s'il te plait cette fois donne lui mon numéro de mobile, n'oublie pas.**

**- Très bien ma fille, bonne nuit.**

**- Bonne nuit papa. A bientôt.**

* * *

**Shizuru venait de se préparer et de finir de prendre son petit déjeuner, elle prit son manteau noir et partit au travail. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'heures de cours : deux le matin et trois seulement l'après-midi. Elle aura l'occasion de donner deux cours particuliers de piano à domicile en fin d'après-midi.**

**Elle arriva dans la salle des professeurs. Alors que tout le monde la saluait, la secrétaire du conservatoire vint à la rencontre de Shizuru, celle-ci avait quelque chose à lui dire.**

**- Mademoiselle Fujino, j'ai reçu un appel tout à l'heure d'une jeune fille qui aimerait prendre des cours particuliers avec vous.**

**- Ce n'est pas déjà la deuxième intéressée cette semaine ?**

**- Si, c'est pour cela que j'ai pris ses coordonnées, les voici.**

**Elle tendit le papier à Shizuru. Le nom de Kuga été écrit sur le papier, ainsi qu'une adresse et un numéro de portable.**

**- Je sais que vous avez déjà pas mal de cours particuliers à donner et je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas sûr qu'elle puisse en prendre avec vous. Je lui ai donné le nom d'un autre professeur au cas où.**

**- J'avoue que ça commence à faire beaucoup, laissez-moi ses coordonnées je vais réfléchir et voir ça avec mon planning. Je l'appellerai moi-même, merci. Par contre, dorénavant vous pouvez dire aux prochains élèves qui appelleront que c'est terminé pour cette année. Je ne prends plus personne, mon quota est plus que dépassé.**

**- Très bien, je le ferai. A plus tard, mademoiselle Fujino.**

**- Merci, Kahori.**

**Shizuru mit le papier avec les coordonnées de cette élève dans un dossier au dessus de sa pile de livre, elle verrait ça plus tard. Elle partit en direction des salles de cours, suivie par tous les autres professeurs.**

* * *

**Ses cours du matin venaient de se terminer. Elle se dirigea vers la grande cantine moderne. Ici, les plats servis étaient dignes d'un restaurant trois étoiles. Les repas se devaient d'être à la hauteur de la réputation et de la fortune des élèves de cet établissement renommé.**

**Tout en dégustant son délicieux repas, elle examina son emploi du temps pour savoir si elle pouvait ou non prendre une nouvelle élève pour des cours particuliers. Elle décida que oui cette élève sera belle et bien sa dernière protégée pour cette année, elle l'appellerait demain pour l'en informer.**

* * *

**Les cours de l'après-midi venaient de se terminer. La sonnerie avait déjà retenti depuis cinq bonnes minutes mais Shizuru termina son cours malgré cela et aucun élève ne dit mot. Comme à son habitude, elle était comme dans un poisson dans l'eau quand il s'agissait d'enseigner aux autres tout sur le piano : sa passion de toujours. Les élèves étaient subjugués par sa beauté, son charisme et son élégance innée.**

**Enfin, les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent tout en prenant leur temps. Shizuru avait encore quelques dossiers à remplir et quelques copies à corriger avant d'y aller, elle fit cela tout en dégustant une tasse de thé bien chaude.**

**Elle regarda sa montre, il était déjà si tard. Elle se dépêcha de terminer ce qu'elle avait à faire. Puis, elle se dirigea vers l'armoire du fond de la classe pour y déposer des dossiers. Une des portes de l'armoire était coincée, elle s'acharna à essayer de l'ouvrir. C'est après quelques secondes d'efforts, qu'une voix se fit entendre à l'entrée de la salle de classe. Une personne la salua. Shizuru avait tellement l'habitude que des élèves viennent lui parler juste après les cours, qu'elle n'en fit pas vraiment de cas. Shizuru la salua également mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et en plus cette fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Mais cette personne insista.**

**- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mademoiselle Fujino. J'ai appelé le conservatoire il n'y a pas longtemps pour savoir si je pouvais prendre des cours particuliers de piano avec vous, votre secrétaire m'a dit que…**

**Cette jeune femme approcha de l'endroit où était Shizuru, celle-ci lui répondit sans même se retourner, elle luttait encore avec la porte coincée.**

**- Oui, je suis désolée, elle a dû vous dire que je ne prenais plus personne pour cette année et c'est la vérité, j'en suis navrée. Ce sera pour l'année prochaine.**

**- Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle allait vous en parler, elle a pris mes coordonnées. Je m'appelle Kuga…**

**Elle approcha plus près de Shizuru, elle était maintenant juste derrière elle.**

**- …Natsuki Kuga, finit-elle tout en tapant un coup sur la porte qui céda et s'ouvra dans un grincement.**

**Shizuru sursauta un peu.**

**- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait peur, lui dit-elle.**

**Shizuru se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme qui venait de l'aider et de lui faire peur en même temps. Shizuru se rappela à l'entente de son nom qu'elle devait en effet appeler une certaine Kuga dont les coordonnées étaient inscrites sur le papier que lui avait donné sa secrétaire, pour lui informer qu'elle l'acceptait pour des prochains cours.**

**- Un peu peur, c'est vrai.**

**- J'en suis désolée… ce n'était pas mon intention.**

**Cette jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs corbeau et aux reflets bleu marine la regardait avec ses yeux couleur émeraude brillants. Un sourire sincère apparut sur le visage de Natsuki. Shizuru écarquilla ses jolis yeux couleur rubis flamboyants, cette jeune fille devant elle serait-ce cette Natsuki qu'elle avait connue autrefois…**


End file.
